


Captain America: Cold open

by Octo_Bunny



Series: Captain America: Road to home [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, All the Friendship, BAMF Sarah Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), I'm hurting my feelings writing this, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Sarah Rogers deserved more so I'm giving it to her, Winnifred and Sarah friendship, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo_Bunny/pseuds/Octo_Bunny
Summary: Steve meets the new kid in Brooklyn, Bucky. How will their friendship handle each challenge ahead, and what happens when the second world war begins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Captain America: Road to home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this was a fun thing to do with my time in quarantine. Here's my Cap series.

It all started on the school playground. A small blonde kid trying to fight back against at least four bigger boys. He slowly got up, trying to punch one of the taller boys only to get knocked back down again. 

“Leave him alone.” A voice called from behind. The smaller boy couldn’t see what was happening through his arms, he could only hear the shouting that soon died down. “Are you okay?” The other boy reached down, waiting for him to take his hand. 

“Mhm… I didn’t need help, ya know. Had ‘em on the ropes.” Taking the other boy’s hand, he wiped his bloody nose. 

“Sure you did.. Names James but everyone calls me Bucky.” Bucky took out a handkerchief and handed it over to the blonde.

“Bucky… ’s a dumb name… Steve Rogers.” Steve took the cloth, and cleaned up his nose properly this time.

“It’s not dumb. My sister gave it to me.” Bucky just smiled, a toothy smile that let Steve know he lost a tooth. “So, Steve Rogers. Wanna be friends?”

Truth be told, Steve didn’t have any friends his age and no one asked to be his friend, he just got punched in the face or got sick. 

“Yeah… Friends.” Steve pocket Bucky’s handkerchief, mostly so he can get cleaned. He held his hand out to shake though Bucky skipped that and went straight in to hugging his new friend. It caught Steve off guard but he slowly hugged back, tucking his head in to Bucky’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Bucky pulled away, still grinning.

“I hope we can be friends forever, Steve.”


	2. Chapter 1

“I haven’t seen you around here before… Are you new?” Steve asked, walking beside Bucky as they made their way home.

“Yeah, I moved here a few days ago. Originally from Shelbyville, Indiana.” Bucky replied, looking around the streets to remember the way to and from school. “What about you?”

“Born here in Brooklyn, what’s Indiana like?” Steve asked, he’s rarely travelled around New York and hasn’t been outside the city borders. 

“It was okay. I was kinda upset about moving at first, but I met you… So it’s not bad.” Bucky continued to smile brightly as they walked. “Can’t believe it’s my first week and I already have a friend.” 

“I could show you around sometime.” Steve offered, though it was likely he wouldn’t be able too. 

“Sure. Can I bring my sister?” Bucky soon stopped outside one of the Brownstones before hugging Steve. “Here’s my place…” Steve watched him start to go up the steps. “I’ll come to your place tomorrow ok-“

“Bucky!” A small voice chirped, the front door was open slightly, a little girl’s head had popped out from around the side of door before running to cuddle her brother. Bucky wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“Steve, this my sister Rebecca. Rebecca this is Steve.” The little girl waved at Steve, holding on to Bucky still. Steve waved back, smiling softly.

“Hello.” Rebecca stayed silent, looking up at Bucky. With a soft nod from her older brother, Rebecca looked back at Steve.

“Hi…” 

“James, Rebecca, come inside please…” Another voice sounded behind the two siblings.

“Okay, mommy!” Rebecca squeaked before running inside.

“See you tomorrow, Steve!” Bucky, hurried down the steps to give Steve a hug before running up the steps and disappearing inside the building. Steve waved at him as the door finally shut, turning on his heel and continued his walk home. His mind was busy thinking about his new friend and his sister. Friend. _Friend…_ He had a friend. Steve tapped his feet excitedly, his pace quickening as he made his way back to his home. Finally something good to tell his mother. Climbing up the stairs, Steve had started wheezing and had to hold on to the railings as he coughed. He kept moving forward until he reached his door.

He fiddled with the keys as he unlocked the door, almost falling over when it swung open.

“Steven, you must be more careful.” The soft arms of his mother wrapped around him as stumbled into her.

“Hi, mom!” Steve smiled up at her, hugging Sarah tightly. “I made a friend today. His name is Bucky.” Sarah smiled down at him, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“That’s great, honey, I’m so happy for you.” Taking his hands in her own, she leant down to kiss Steve’s cheek before moving to close the door. “I’m making boiled potatoes and carrots for dinner.” Steve set his bag down and started removing his shoes. 

“Sounds good.” Grabbing out his homework, he went to sit at the table while his mother cooked. “Can I take Bucky for a tour tomorrow? I said I would show him around.” His pencil tapped the table as he tried to figure out the answer while waiting for his mother’s reply.

“Hm… I don’t see why not. Maybe he can come over for dinner sometime.” Steve’s face lit up at the idea, he can ask those types of questions now. Though he was worried that Bucky might not want to be his friend when he finds out all his problems. His face scrunched up at the bad thoughts as well as these homework problems. Soon enough a bowl of carrots and potatoes were placed in front of him. “Come on, no more homework for now, it’s time for filling up your stomach with something warm.” He quickly put his work to one side and brought the bowl close. 

“Thank you, mom.” Sticking his fork in to the one of the carrots, Steve happily started to eat.

“So, tell me about Bucky.” 

“Hm? Oh. His actual name is James but his sister calls him Bucky, so he asks everyone to call him that.” He speaks between mouthfuls of potato. “He just moved here from Indiana. I didn’t get to meet his mom though she sounds nice. His sister is called Rebecca and I think she’s about six years old. Bucky is around my age… I think a little older.”

“You know so much already.” Sarah mused as she ate. “Maybe we’ll make something to celebrate them moving in.” 

“Can we do that? What would we do?” His mother stopped to think.

“We’ll have to look in the cupboards and such, maybe you can make them a picture.”

“I could… Though… It won’t be very good.” Steve slouched a little, he wouldn’t be able to colour it.

“I’m sure Bucky would like it.” Finally finishing off their meal, Sarah picked up the bowls and placed them and the spoons in the sink. “Now, you finish your homework and I’ll see if I can make anything.” Steve finished his homework as fast as he could so he could help his mother in creating a present for Bucky and his family.

Steve is snuggled in to bed by eight pm that night, though his covers were a little thin, he was comfortable due to the summer heat. His dreams were happy, thinking about the next day where they play and discover new things together. Once the sun peaked through the threadbare curtains, Steve hopped out of bed and got dressed in his shorts and a button up, making sure his braces were tight enough. Steve hurried to the kitchenette, only to find a small note left from his mother stating she had to leave for work early and would hopefully be back by dinner. He found the cold breakfast she made earlier before leaving, he took the bowl and finished it. With his shoes on and a bag that had his sketchbook, Steve was out the door to go find Bucky.

Steve had ran down the street, almost causing himself another asthma attack. He was excited, and can you blame him?

Once he reached the row of brownstones he dropped Bucky at he tried remembering which door was his.

“Steve!” Looking at the windows, he spotted Bucky squished up against the glass, smiling. Steve hurried up the steps and knocking on the door, though when the door opened, a much older lady, around his mother’s age was behind it.

“Hello, you must be Steve.” She smiled down at him.

“That’s me, ma’am.”

“Bucky hasn’t stopped talking about you, just make sure he’s back by six tonight.” Steve nodded, looking past her as Bucky ran to the door. “There you are.”

“I’ll be safe, promise, ma.” He stepped past her to hug Steve. 

“Six o’clock. And Steve, call me Winnie.” She smiled at them both before giving Bucky a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “No getting in to trouble now, boys.” They both waved to her before heading off.

“So, this is where I got beat up.” Steve started pointing at random alleys and parking lots.

“You get in to a lot of fights.”

“Yeah, people don’t like it when you stand up for others.” 

“That’s dumb. More people should be like you.” Steve smiled softly at Bucky’s words. 

“Yeah? Oh, let me show you this sandwich place.”

They were wandering the streets of Brooklyn for hours, mostly playing and learning about each other and the area. Steve had learned that Bucky had another sibling on the way. He was a year older than Steve. The only problem was that they were back at Bucky’s home already.

“I had fun today, Steve.” He gave him another hug, giggling away. “Wanna come have dinner sometime?” 

“I.. I’ll have to ask my ma.”

“She can come too! I’m sure my ma won’t mind.” His door opened to reveal his mother. “Oh! Can Steve and his ma come to dinner sometime?”

“Hm, I don’t see why not, that way we can get to know each other better. How does Friday night sound?”

“Uh… I’ll see if ma can get Friday off earlier, but I’m sure she would like that, ma’am.”

“Winnie, none if that ma’am stuff, alright?”

“Yes, ma- Winnie.” He smiled sheepishly, while Bucky moved to hug him again. 

“I’ll see you at school on Monday!”

“Yeah! Can’t wait, especially Friday.” Winnie smiled at both boys, before ushering Bucky in for dinner as Steve started to walk home. He really hoped his mother could come home early so they could have dinner with Bucky and his family. His walk back was a little slower, mostly lost in thought and day dreaming. Once back at his apartment, he let himself in and went to sketch things he remembered seeing that day. The front door opened and Sarah was finally home. Her uniform a little messy but she was still smiling. “Hey, ma, how was work?”

“It was fine, had about one problem though. Lost another patient.” Steve hopped down from his seat and hugged her tight. “It’s okay, Steve, I’m fine. Did you have fun today?” He nodded.

“Yeah, Bucky’s ma said we can have dinner with them on Friday… Will you be able to go?” 

“I do get to have a day off, so I’ll take Friday. Tell Bucky I’ll make dessert for our dinner.” 

“Can’t wait to see him on Monday to tell him.” Sarah smiled at her son, happy to see him so excited for the first time in so many years. “Do you need help with dinner or anything?”

“No, sweetie. Go back to your drawing, I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I can do this all day. Anything for my little soldier.” Steve smiled softly before returning to his artwork. Sarah loved him so much, though she was scared that working on the tuberculosis ward would mean she would bring it home and give it to her son who already has many health issues. Once she was cleaned up and in regular clothes, Sarah started dinner.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Steve hold up a sheet of paper, two characters are drawn in the middle. “It’s me and Bucky.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” She kissed his temple before heading back to the stove. Seems like everything was looking up for the Rogers family.


	3. Chapter 2

Once Monday rolled around, Steve was actually excited to go to school for once. He slipped his books in to his bag and made sure the newspaper in his shoes hadn’t moved. It was oats for breakfast but that was okay, it would give him enough energy till lunch to play with Bucky. Steve hurried down the streets to his new friend’s house.

“Steve! Good morning.” Bucky had just left, jumping down the steps with his little sister waving goodbye to him. “Thought we should walk together.”

“We get to spend lunch and that, and walk home together.”

“Yeah, you can show me what happens when I hang with the great Steve Rogers.” Bucky reached over to ruffles Steve’s hair, giggling as they ran after each other, being careful around the roads. “We’re almost there…”

“I’ll show you my class room and you show me yours?” 

“Sure!” Bucky giggled as the entered the school grounds. Steve stayed close to Bucky as they went inside, the hallways busy with other students. Slowly they made their way to Steve’s class first. “This one yours?”

“Yeah..” 

“I’ll come by later for lunch, okay?” Bucky gently patted Steve’s shoulder and waited for him to be sat down before disappearing to his own class room. Steve slumped slightly in to his chair, he struggled at mathematics, so today wouldn’t start too well. He barely paid attention, mostly doodling when the teacher wasn’t looking his way, Steve was just waiting it out. 

As soon as lunchtime came around, he waited for everyone to leave before looking for Bucky.

“Steve!” A voice behind him called. He turned, smiling as Bucky approached and wrapped an arm around him. “How was your class?” 

“Boring, I don’t like math.” He admitted.

“Yeah? At least it’s done for today..” Bucky pulled out his small coin pouch. “Do you have anything for lunch?”

“Yeah. My ma made me some sandwiches.”

“Okay, I’ll see if they let me sneak my tray over to you.” Steve nodded and headed back in to his classroom and sat back down as Bucky disappeared down the hall to get his own lunch. He opened up the recycled tobacco box that his father once used. Both their names etched in to the front. He unlocked the box and pulled out the paper wrapped sandwiches made by his mother early in the morning. It wasn’t too long until a table was pulled over to make his table bigger, a tray with hot food now in front of him.

“Did I take too long?” Bucky smiled as he sat opposite him. “You can have my ice cream and some of my milk, ya know.” He was pulling the middle out of his roll that they sold every Monday with a plate of beans.

“Thanks but no thanks…”

“Oh… But it’ll melt and you’re almost finished so~”

“Bucky… You paid for it, you get to eat it.” Bucky was filling the made up bread bowl with beans before pushing the ice cream bowl closer to Steve.

“Come on, you deserve a treat, it’ll melt before I’m finished.” He took a bite out of his bean filled roll. Steve huffed taking the spoon and taking a scoop of the ice cream.

“Okay, happy now?” Steve ate the scoop, giggling when Bucky huffed. “I’m joking… I’m just not used to this.” 

“You’re not?” Bucky started filling his roll with a few more beans.

“If you haven’t noticed… You’re my only friend.” Steve looked down at the ice cream bowl, taking smaller spoonfuls.

“Why? You’re a great person.”

“They don’t like it when I stand up for myself and other people.” He finishes off the ice cream, placing the bowl back on to Bucky’s tray.

“That’s dumb… Why is it wrong to stand up?” Bucky titled his head slightly. “I guess I’ll stand with you then.” Steve looked up at his friend, a soft smile forming. 

“Thank you.” Bucky reached over to squeeze Steve’s arm playfully before using the bread he pulled out of the roll to mop up the sauce his beans had left behind. Grabbing a pencil out of his case, he went back to sketching in his notebook.

“It’s no problem.” He finishes his milk before cleaning up his tray. “I’m gonna take my tray back. I’ll be quick.” Grabbing the tray, Bucky disappeared in to the hallway, leaving Steve alone again. He didn’t mind if Bucky didn’t return and wanted to hang with other people. He was sketching away, not really thinking, and definitely not noticing Bucky returning to sit in front of him until the scraping of his chair caused Steve to look up. “I’m back… Whatcha sketching?”

“Oh… Just what ever comes to mind, I guess.”

“You think of a lot of things… Can I see?” Bucky leaned over, very much curious.

“Um… They’re not good so…” Steve was covering the pages of his sketchbook with his arms, trying to hide his work while Bucky tries to look.

“Please, Stevie?” Steve just shook his head. “Mm.. Okay.” Bucky sat down in his chair, happily watching Steve start sketching again. They stayed like that, making small conversation while Steve created small works of art until lunch ended. They waited for a teacher to come back, announcing lunch was over and asking Bucky to leave while the other kids reentered the classroom. Steve watched Bucky get up, they shook hands and Bucky patted his back before leaving for his own class. Steve didn’t stop smiling through his last few lessons, his friend spent lunch with him, shared his lunch with him.

Once the day had finally ended, Steve packed his things back in to his bag, making sure he had everything. Steve waited for everyone else to leave the room before shuffling out and bumping in to Bucky.

“Walk home together?” Was the first thing he said.

“Yeah, it’s good to have back up.” Steve announced.

“Back up? Heard you were a trouble maker.” Wrapping an arm around Steve, he brought the blonde close as they left the school building. “Guess I gotta help incase you get a black eye or something.”

“You think that happens?”

“Steve, the first day I met you, you were getting beaten up..”

“S-So?”

“So I have to protect my best friend if he’s ganged up on.”

“Well! I have to protect my best friend too.” Steve puffed out his cheeks before huffing playfully. 

“You’re cute, like a puppy.” Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair, laughing at the face Steve had just pulled.

“Am not!” Steve gently pushed Bucky away, causing the older boy to laugh and run a few steps ahead. Steve ran to him, only for Bucky to continue running and starting a game of chase. They were careful around the roads but that didn’t stop them laughing and almost falling over things. Steve soon started to slow down, clutching his chest and wheezing.

“Steve!” Bucky ran over, and helped sit him down. “Deep breaths…” He doesn’t know what to do except sit and try to help him breathe. Once Steve managed to finally get control, he started smiling and giggling. “Why? Why are you laughing?”

“That was fun.”

“Fun…? You almost choked to death or something.”

“Just my.. Asthma.” Steve took Bucky’s hand as he managed to stand up. “Come on, we’re almost back at your place.” 

“Don’t joke like that again… Okay?” Steve nodded, pulling his friend in to a hug. “Thought you were in trouble…” They held each other for a few moments.

“Sorry, but the chasing was fun though, not the choking on air.” They went back to holding hands for a while, only letting go when they were closer to more people. Once reaching Bucky’s home, the brunette hopped up the stairs to the front door, hand just touching the handle before he turned around and jumped down the steps. He wrapped his arms around Steve tightly, smiling brightly.

“Can’t wait for Friday.” Pulling away, he started walking back to the door. “Walk with me tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Same time?” Steve started walking, only to hear the door open.

“Good with me. Bye, Steve!”

“Bye, Bucky!” Steve waved goodbye as he started walking away, watching Bucky disappear inside his home. Turning on his heel, he head home, humming softly and thinking about today. He thought on how Bucky snuck in to have lunch with him and wanted to walk with him. Surely Bucky could hang with friends he made in his class, walk home and eat lunch with them, and yet, he wants to hang out with Steve the troublemaker. Steve let the thought run through his head until he got up to his door. Sarah wouldn't be home until later, so he would do his homework first before starting dinner.  
He did most of his homework, only stopping to rattle his brain over math problems for the tenth time that day. The apartment was full of the sound of his pen being tapped on the kitchen dining table. It took about an hour to finish the first half of questions before hopping up to start peeling potatoes for when his mother arrived home. Steve managed to catch the first layers of skin with the knife, lucky to not draw any blood. His ma had taught him the basics of cooking when he was young, since she started to work longer shifts, he would come home to an empty apartment sometimes and feed himself. Potato stew was the easiest to make.

“Steven. I’m home.” Sarah closed behind her.

“I’m in the kitchen, ma!” He called, placing the knife down so he can greet her. Sarah placed her coat and bag down before walking in to the small kitchen area, only to be stopped by the small blonde child now hugging her legs. “Welcome home!”

“What a wonderful welcome. Let me guess, is it Steve’s famous potato stew for dinner?“

“Steve and Ma’s famous potato stew.” He pouted and she kneeled down to pull him in to a hug.

“Right, our famous potato stew.” She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. “Let’s start stewing those potatoes.” Sarah slowly stood up so she could hug Steve for a few extra moments before heading to the stove. Steve followed her to show his peeled potatoes which she would cut up and add to a soon boiling pot of water. “I suggest finishing any homework now as it stews.” 

With homework finished and stew filling his stomach, Steve got ready for bed, making sure to have washed his face and brushed his teeth. He climbed on to his bed and waited for Sarah to come in and tell him his bed time story. 

“Comfy, dear?”

“Yes, ma.” He snuggled under the thin blanket, a soft smile on his face. “Can’t wait for Friday…”

“I bet you can’t. Did you play with Bucky again today?” She gently pushed his hair away from his eyes.

“Mhm. He shared his ice cream with me…”

“How kind, ready for your story?” Steve nodded, he liked listening to his mother’s stories though he never really heard any of the endings, always falling asleep before she finished. “Now, let’s see… Once upon a time, there was an artist who lived with his best friend who liked to bake…” And again, Steve will never know how the story ends, though his dreams imagined the rest.

  
The next few days was waking up, meeting Bucky to go to school, eating and sharing lunch with Bucky, playing after school with Bucky as they walked home. Steve would then go home and finish his homework. 

Finally, Friday had come and he was excited to see Bucky, knowing he was going to his house for dinner with his ma. Sarah was already making sure the oven was ready for the dough she made yesterday. There was porridge on the table for breakfast, but with a single slice of toast this time.

“You have a sandwich, and I managed to get you a small bit of chocolate for lunch, and of course apple pie for dessert later today.”

“Will you come to the school and walk with us or should I come home first?” Steve asked with a mouthful of toast, while Sarah thought to herself.

“If the pie is done before school ends, I’ll meet you, if not come home first.”

“Okay, ma!” He placed his bowl and plate in the sink before getting the rest of his clothes on, Sarah helping with his suspenders once he tied his slightly too large shoes. He was told he would grow in to them, he was teased for it but now he’s a little bigger they don’t look to weird. He made sure his gift for Bucky was in his bag before heading out. Just like everyday now, he hurried down the steps trying not to set off his asthma and made his way to Bucky’s house. Bucky was waiting on the front steps with Becca, who happily greeted him with a hug this time, it was slow but she had opened up to him slowly. Bucky waited for her to go inside before they left for school.

“My ma managed to get stuff for a a veggie roast with some beef.”

“You managed to get beef? Damn… My ma is making apple pie.”

“Heck yeah, I love pies.” Bucky whooped at the announcement of pie. Bucky has a sweet tooth. A big one, but what kid didn’t? They split up when they got in the building for lessons, and joined back up to share lunch and play simple games that Steve could create in his sketch book. Once the end of the day came around, they found Sarah outside with a basket in hand.

“Oh, that’s my ma.” Steve hurried over with Bucky to greet her. “Ma, this is Bucky, Bucky my ma.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am.” Bucky gave her a gap toothed smile, he had lost another in Wednesday during a punch out with another older kid who Steve had gotten in to a fight with. “It was loose anyway” Bucky had said when he almost swallowed it. 

“It’s finally nice to meet you, Bucky, my name is Sarah.” She gave Bucky a once over as she smiled. “Lead the way to your home, dear.” He nodded and walked just ahead with Steve. They were giggling and joking most of the way before Bucky hurried up the steps to knock on the door. This time, George, Bucky’s father opened the door for them, greeting Steve and Sarah before announcing to Winnie that they were here. Bucky took Sarah to the kitchen so he could place the one basket down only for his mother embrace Sarah in a hug.

“Sarah!”

“Winnie! Oh it’s been too long!” Bucky and Steve watched them, a little confused. “I thought Bucky reminded me of someone, I thought you moved permanently.”

“Oh no, couldn’t stay away from Brooklyn. Steve looks like you.” They watched their mothers interact before George told them to play with Becca so Sarah and Winnie could catch up in private while dinner was cooking. So, Bucky took Steve to his bedroom. It looked like Steve’s just with a few more books.

“Can’t believe our mom’s know each other…” Bucky said, softly smiling. “Maybe that’s why we’re good friends.” 

“Yeah. Oh right, I made you something.” Steve went back down to grab his bag. Once he made it back up, he pulled out the drawing and handed it to Bucky. “It’s not good but um… Hope you like it.” Bucky took the piece if paper and stared at the drawing for a few seconds before smiling.

“Steve! I love it! Thank you!” He placed the artwork down and hugged Steve tightly. “You’re the bestest ever!” Bucky let Steve go so he could show his mother, Steve following behind. “Ma! Look what Steve made me!” Winnie and Sarah turned to look at the boys as they ran in. Bucky showed Winnie the picture Steve had made.

“It’s wonderful, dear.”

“I told you he would like it..” Sarah whispers to Steve as Bucky sets the picture down to hug him again.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Buck.”

“Okay, boys, out the kitchen, we’ll start dinner.” Winnie hands the picture back to Bucky and shoos the two boys out the kitchen so dinner can be made. They had gone back to Bucky’s room to play cards for a bit, letting Rebecca join them for a few rounds before heading down for dinner. Sitting around the dining table, George helped serve the vegetables and beef. Dinner went well, the adults talking and making jokes they won’t really understand while Steve and Bucky ate a little too quickly, wanting that apple pie that was sat on the kitchen counter. They managed to eat seconds, Bucky helping Winnie to clean Becca’s face.

“I remember when Bucky was just so small.”

“Wish you could have been there when Becca finally came into the world.” Over the course of dinner, Bucky had learned he was born in Brooklyn but has more memories of Indiana, while Steve learned more about what his mother was like as a child, also very reckless, a trait passed down. 

“Dessert!” Becca called, wiggling her legs. Sarah and Winnie smiled as they got up to clear the table. Bucky got up to help too, only to be told to sit with Steve. The pie was served in nice equal slices, leaving none left in the pan for later. If there was something Steve could eat everyday, it would be his mother’s apple pie.

“This yummy!” Becca announced loudly, still managing to get most of it around her mouth. Bucky was enjoying his slice and Steve was almost finished.

“Next time, you come to ours for dinner, I’ll cook and you bring that cherry pie you used to make.” Sarah and Winnie were discussing their next dinner plans.

“Boys, if you’re done, you may get down and go back to playing if you want.” George told them as they finally finished their slices. The next few hours was them playing cards and reading Bucky’s sci-fi books, getting ideas for the next time they go out to play. Becca soon joined them asking to play games with them. They ended up playing knights and princesses. Becca being the knight that saves Princess Bucky and Princess Steve.

“Oh, brave and noble knight, thank you for saving us.” Bucky said.“We shall reward you with a hug.” Said Steve as they both hugged her tight, all of them giggling happily.

“Steve, it’s time to go.” His mother called, causing a small chorus of sad “no”s. They hurried down the stairs, ready to plead that they stay for a little longer. They knew it wouldn’t work but they could try. Sarah smiled at the puppy eyes and pouts but Steve had to go home, but they promised they could play for longer Saturday. Bucky and Becca cuddled Steve before he left, hand in hand with his ma, the three of them waving and saying goodbye until they couldn’t see each other.

“I had fun, dinner was good too.”

“Yeah? What did you three do up there?”

“We played cards and knights… Bucky read me a book about people going in to space and having adventures.”

“That does sound exciting.” Steve continued to relay everything he read and did. In fact, he was so excited he tired himself out by the time they reached their apartment. They shuffled inside, and once the door was locked, Sarah ushered Steve in to bed. Once in to his pyjamas, Steve was tucked in and he was out like a light. Dreams filled with stars, spaceships, and knights. 

  
In the Barnes house, Bucky was cuddled up under his blanket, focused on the book he was reading that was illuminated by the flashlight his father gave him. Completely unaware of anything or anyone hanging around the shadows of his window.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are mostly random


End file.
